Jack Gleaming's Guide to Sailing
Ahoy! I be Jack Gleaming, and this guide will show you how I sail! I have been on the seas since 2007 now, and I know a thing or two about sailing. 'Where to put your skill points' Sailing requires speed, power and skill. Each skill point has one element of that, and therefore we need all of it. Spread out your skill points so that there is about an even amount of each. When you complete the Black Pearl Story Quest, you can only have rank 1 for leadership, but that won't matter. If you do put all your skill points on one thing, it will be harder to do the others and generates less time. I am a basic member pirate, but I was a member once before. When I put all my work in to Open Fire, when there was no crew, there was no effect at all. This is why a broad range and even range of skill points is better than focusing on one. 'What if you want to level?' I found out that, if you want to sail, use skill points to the mininum. This would mean it is harder to sink and therefore generates more Reputation. As well as this, taking down sails and using Round Shot does the same thing. But, crew bonus generates much more. Using all of these will give you tons of reputation. 'Light' Class Ships This type of ship is easiest to sink, and requires 1 or 2 broadsides from level 25 +. They also give little damage and are quite easy to sink. If you just go up to the ship, and put on a broadside, you have already put on a lot of damage, but not broken a hull panel. This would be shown if there is flames on the ship, and there is no green bar on it's status bar. But, there is so little hull on Light Class Ships, that it would be very hard to break a hull panel. If you are a pirate under level 15, you may have to take several broadsides to sink Light Class Ships. To avoid their fire, simply use skills (Come about recommended) to turn as this will effectively change how broad it is, and the fire should go past you. If you follow all these tips, you should be sinking thousands of Light Class ships! Types of 'Light Class' Ships: *Navy Ferret *Navy Bulwark *Navy Panther *EITC Sea Viper *EITC Sentinel *EITC Corvette 'Normal' Class Ships Normal class ships are a little harder than the Light Class ships above, and take more broadsides to sink. When you attack any of them, there is a possibility (Especially for Light Class Ships) that they can sink you. You can still use the method of turning to avoid, but their broadsides cover a larger range and are still likely to hit your ship, and deal some damage. I use a technique that is very likely to get the ship's captain scared - attacking at the back. Attacking at the back is constantly opening up your guns and attacking at the back of their ship. This actually deals more damage than at the Port or Starboard side of their ship. It also makes it very hard for the ships to attack as their cannons cannot shoot at the back. The ships will try as hard as possible to try and get you, but you have to use natural instinct and skills to keep your ship at the back. But I hear you ask - How do you get to the position? It's simple - approach it quickly, either using Full Speed or Ramming Speed. They may fire but as long as you stop at the precise moment at the back, that fire will go past you. Use the Come About skill to move and get into the correct position. It's then a matter of sinking and following. Types of 'Normal Class' Ships: *Navy Greyhound *Navy Vanguard *Navy Centurion *EITC Bloodhound *EITC Ironwall *EITC Marauder 'War' Class Ships 'War' Class ships are very hard ships to sink, and you are with a bigger chance of sinking from their fire compared to that of the 'Light' class and 'Normal' class. Except from the new Golliath, they are also the hardest type of ship to sink within quests. I use a very similar way of sinking these types of ship as that of the 'Normal' class - go to the back, and fire on from then. The chance of breaking hull panels on this type of ship is greater than any, and you deal more damage at the end GetTo WarClass.png|Get to the ship. TurnTo WarClass.png|Turn to it. AttackFromBack WarClass.png|Attack from the back! HullPanelBroken WarClass.png|Break the back Hull Panel! Sunk WarClass.png|Sink her! Types of 'War Class' Ships (Not counting those in Treasure fleets, Flagships, Hunters, Warships or invasions): *Navy Kingfisher *Navy Monarch *Navy Colossus *Navy Man-O-War *Navy Dreadnought *EITC Barracuda *EITC Corsair *EITC Ogre *EITC Behemoth *EITC Warlord *EITC Juggernaut *Phantom *Revenant *Storm Reaper *Black Harbinger *Death Omen 'Hunters' Hunters are tough, mean ships you recieve after going through the first 2 stages of Scoundrel of the Seas. I recommend you get a crew before taking on these type of ship, or, being really careful! I don't think I need to go through the same way again, but there are a few changes... 1. Give yourself space - a nice empty compass will do 2. Wait for the ship to come to you! Hunter Back.png|Wait for her to come! Hunter Middle.png|And again! Hunter Broadside.png|Broadside her! 3. Go to her! As she turns, turn and go to the back either with Full Sail or Ramming Speed. 4. Then it's just a matter of sailing, and sinking - Hint: This may take time on your own... Just do that five times, then it's time for warships... Different types of hunters: *Cutter Shark *Flying Storm *Century Hawk *Killyaded *Red Dervish *Scorned Siren *Vengeance 'Warships' You have 2 roues; the fun route, that is also quick, or the materials route, which will get you better materials, but will take longer. 'The Fun Route' This is a fun way, hence the name, that I personally use myself. Wait for the hunter/warship to spawn, and get yer cannoneers ready! I use the left side, and use the same way for hunters, but, with a major difference: Note: Warships Can access yer back, and fire! So watch out, and use dodging skills to avoid the nasty fire! If a Hunter comes first, click here. If a Warship comes first, wait for her to come to you, and get the front of yer ship on to their side. Their broadsides are so Broad that, if yer hanging on them, there will only be the tiniest of damage on yer ship! If En-Garde comes first, just use my tips that I have here Important: If they both come at the same time, you can only use the Materials route. 'The Materials Route' This is a route that guarentee's you lots and lots of Rare Ship Materials. Simply let the ship(s) come to you, and first of all use the hunter technique but to take the sails off. Then, race quicker than Speedy Lou (Practically impossible) until the hunter is just out of sight - Note: Even with no sails, a hunter can still move, just not as drastic. Just simply use the Fun Route, but don't sink the hunter! Hunter SailsOff.png|See those sails? I don't! Line Up.png|Line up! Warship Coming.png|Look, she's coming! Warship Sink.png|Sink her! Different types of Warships: *En-Garde *Battle-Royale *Tally-ho 'Flagships' Flagships follow the exact same scheme of sinking to normal ships. If you want to sink: *EITC Sentinel *EITC Corvette Click here If you want to sink: *EITC Barracuda *Navy Kingfisher *Navy Colossus *Navy Man-o-war *The Queen Anne's Revenge *French/Spanish Shadow Crow *French/Spanish Cerberus *French/Spanish Blood Scourge Click here 'When Boarding:' Tactics I use for the Shadow Crow's, Cerberus' and Blood Scourge's are as follows: I get out my blunderbuss, and rage some fire on them! Continue to fire and move until they're defeated! Tactics I use for all other flagships (Not including Queen Anne's Revenge) are as follows: If yer unlimited, bring out yer broadsword, and fight those Navy and EITC Scum! If yer Basic, atune as many as possible, and use yer voodoo powers to try and avoid their attacks! Tactics I use for the Queen Anne's Revenge - Also known as the infamous QAR: 1) Gather a crew! The worst thing to be able to do on the Queen Anne's Revenge is to be on your own. Some people may be able to solo the Revenge, so I put my hats off to them! 2) Choose yer weapons! A rusty cutlass isn't the best idea on the Queen Anne's Revenge. Choose a strong Blunderbuss and a very powerful Broadsword. 3) If you know LaSchafe is going to demolish you, get out a spirit doll and heal like mad! The worst thing Blackbeard would want is someone healing who he's attacking! I recommend that those over Notoriety 40 go for the kill, and those under Notoriety 40 heal. With these tips for Flagships, you should be sinking them all the time! 'Fleets' Treasure fleets are the toughest, most devouring creatures on the sea (Except from me). They are very hard to sink, but are worth sinking. Simply get a good crew of many people, but keep a distance from their fire! Use my Light Class ship method while yer mates fire and within time, they should be sunk! 'Thank you' I would just like to thank my excellent guild, McRaging for helping me all these years with my sailing, and I hope I've passed my tricks on to you well! Category:Guides Category:Star Rated Guides